


Things you said with no space between us *Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr, 'Things you said with no space between us.' Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said with no space between us *Prompt

Josh sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the food pantry, trying not to look down at the girl softly pressed up against him. His hands were over her head, placed on the upper walls and tried not to move.

He didn’t even know how they had gotten locked up in here. He had been hiding here to surprise her when she came in to get ingredients for her and Hannah’s cookies. He just wanted to jump out and spook her but when she came around, he jumped out and she pushed him back in with her in tow, scolding him without knowing that the pantry was too small for both of them. 

The door closed behind her and after several attempts, they found out that the inside handle wouldn’t open.

“Come on Sam, how could I have known that the handle didn’t work! And how was I to know you were going to come in here!”

“Josh, please stopped squirming. And its fine, I understand.”

Josh moved again as his face reddened, not being able to stop moving. Her breasts kept pushing up against him and her hips stuck to his, he was scared his now half hard erection would become noticeable to her. 

He had always found her beautiful, she was incredibly hot and sexy, talented and smart. Her green eyes stared up at him and he almost died on the spot. He had a huge crush on her and he had a very good feeling that she didn’t like him back, and now with this, she would hate him. She was just being polite since she was stuck up against him.

“Josh are you okay, you look really pale.”

He looked down at her again and regretted it. He could see the tops of her breasts against him and all of a sudden, he felt like his body became hypersensitive and he felt her press more against him, her hands on his chest coming up to his face as she stood up on her toes, her hips shimmying against his.

“Let me touch your forehead Josh, you look really sick, and please stop squirming so much!”

He tried to breath steadily in and out of his nose, bending his head down to her hands so she could check him but his heart stopped as she pressed more unto him and he lost it. She gasped, feeling his heavy erection now against her, his hands pressing her to him, her hands around his neck, bracing herself.

“J-Josh what wron-”

“Sammy you pressed against me like this is really making me lose my mind, please stop moving or I wont be able to stop myself.”

Both their faces were red as he tried to hold her far from him now, having warned her of what would happen. She looked at his face that he was trying to hide with his spare arm as the other held her hips away from him. Sam smiled as she finally got confirmation that her crush indeed had feelings towards her but felt nervous as she decided on her move.

Josh sighed against his arm again as he felt Sam move his other arm away from her but jumped when her hands landed on his stomach, pulling his shirt up slowly, making him look down at her.

“How much time do you think we have before someone comes down here?”

He blinked blankly at her question and tried to open his mouth, his thoughts stopping him. Did she just ask him how much time ’we’ had? Time to do what? 

“Umm I dont know, why are you asking?”

She smiled as she pressed against him again and pushed her hips onto his and moaned out when his hands found her hips to push her away, making him stop as he heard her small noise. He tried again, lifting her up more to get a better feel and she did it again.

“Sammy, d-did you just…”

“Josh now’s your queue to start touching me.”

He wasted no time as she started panting against his neck, holding herself higher on him, pulling her shirt up and pants down as his fingers found themselves in her underwear and under her bra, experimenting how she liked to be touched. 

The stairs creaked and he groaned as he knew it was over, one of the twins was coming down to ‘save’ them. He helped Sam place her clothes back in order and whispered in her ear to meet him in 5 minutes upstairs in the bathroom and melted into her soft kiss as she nodded and smiled.


End file.
